


5: Things you Didn't Say At All

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluuf, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I guess you could say things have been getting kind of serious between us. But you’re not really one for talking at the moment since you’re pressing me up against my office door with your mouth on my neck and your hands making good time of my trousers. There’s a lot of things you could say, but neither one of us is about to do it first. 

I’m glad you’re not dead I guess.

I’m glad you’re here.

I missed you. 

That feels really nice.

I really really missed you. Really. But we’re not talking at the moment and you’re kissing me breathless. You taste like mint and champagne. 

“James.” I sigh into your mouth and for a moment you hesitate, pulling back just long enough to look me in the eyes, your own are blown wide yet they’re so soft. Oh. Oh. 

Yeah, I guess you could say things have gotten kind of serious between us, but you’re really too busy not saying anything at all to tell me that it’s not just a figment of my imagination.

I’m glad you’re not dead.

I’m glad you’re here.

I missed you. 

You kiss my lips and we don’t say anything else.

  
  


**James**

 

What the actual hell was that? Did you just try to defend my honor? With your fists? Q, listen to me, 009 is a brick house and you’re a boffin who refuses to wear his lab coat. There was no way that was going to go over well. 

Still, if I’m being honest, I’m a little chuffed with you at the moment. I know he was out of line, usually he is. But you just punched a Double Oh agent because you didn’t like the way he talked about me. I’d be impressed if I weren’t terrified that psychopath is going to try to kill you.

You’re still nursing your hand but you refuse to go to Medical to see if it’s broken. I’m pretty sure it is. You haven’t said a word since. 

I guess now is a good of time as any, since you thought getting into a fist fight for me was a smart idea, I guess asking you to dinner is the only logical thing to do.

“I’ll pick you up for dinner then, shall I? Say around 8?” I’m hoping it sounds charming instead of lame. I know it sounds lame, but just… be a little charmed, okay?

You look up at me and the mask of anger you’ve been storming around with since this afternoon completely falls away.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” I grin because you haven’t said a word to stop me and I’m already halfway out the door. Good. At least I’ll know where you’ll be for dinner tonight should 009 get it in his walnut sized brain to try to come for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
